1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable baby carriage and particularly to a foldable baby carriage with a basket.
If a baby carriage is provided with a basket, this is very convenient for shopping. For this reason, there have been proposed a variety of baby carriages having a basket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a foldable baby carriage, it is desired that a basket attached thereto be folded following the folding movement of the baby carriage body and that the folded basket be received in the space occupied by the baby carriage body or not be protruding out of said occupied space.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a baby carriage with a basket which meets the desire described above.